


Blame It On The Bullies

by Ashley_Patroclus



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Patroclus/pseuds/Ashley_Patroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for Blame it on the Alcohol</p><p>Sam's upset that they've pretended like they didn't know each other - Alcohol makes it easier to confront the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Bullies

The alcohol had already set in by Blaine's second trip to the bathroom. He heard some stupid saying back at Dalton about not breaking the seal but it didn't really make sense to him. He aimed carefully, which was quite difficult to do after a round of shots - The swaying of his body only serving to impede his progress. He zipped up and cleaned up - smiling at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. 

As he lazily dried his hands on the hand towel immaculately hung on the ring dangling on the wall, he opened the door only to have Sam stumble through as if he were leaning on the door. 

"Blaine! Man, I didn't know you were in here, I'm sorry", he said, with Rachel's Dad's whiskey hanging on his breath 

Blaine smiled, "It's alright, I was just getting out" 

And Blaine walked past, down the hallway and back into the main room where everyone seemed bewitched. Santana was crying in the corner; Blaine could make out it was because of Sam, but not clearly why. Mercedes was cackling in the corner as Brittany was dancing like she worked at the Gentlemens' club down in the shady part of town. 

Sam walked out of the hallway, to which Mike ran down, Tina following directly behind. Blaine was sure that Mike was about to lose his lunch. Blaine locked eyes with Sam who had a devilish grin on his face. Blaine looked away first, turning to where Kurt and Finn were standing on stage. The alcohol was still coursing through his system and the music took hold.  

He danced. The music felt like it was running through his veins. Through his feet. Blaine looked at Kurt, and though Blaine had sort of felt a twinge in his heart for Kurt, he could see that the way Kurt looked at Finn would never be the way Kurt looked at him. He walked up behind them, startling Finn unexpectedly. 

"Hey, hey, it's so cool that you and Kurt are brothers. Right? Brothers! Wow! You're so tall." 

That was a low blow. He hoped his jealousy hadn't shown through with that statement. Kurt merely smiled; his awkward, adorable smile, "You having fun, Blaine?" 

"Yeah, it's the best party ever!", he said rhetorically before making his way off stage. As he stepped into the main room, he could see Sam walking up the stairs. Blaine wasn't sure what possessed him to follow, but the fact that Finn and Kurt kept on talking seemed to be enough motivation. 

As Blaine walked up the stairs, the darkness of the rest of the house made his eyes narrow. Squinting in the black, his ears registered a sliding glass door open. Blaine stumbled through the house, knocking his shin on some displaced chair - Blaine limped through the kitchen, finding the door as he rounded the dinner table. The room felt immaculate and Blaine hated himself for trudging through it like an ogre.  

Walking through the sliding glass door, Blaine caught a glimpse of flesh cannonballing into water. The lights from beneath and the moonlight shown across Sam's face as he emerged from the surface. 

"I didn't know Rachel's dad's had a pool," Blaine said, catching Sam off-guard. 

"Me either," Sam grinned, "It got pretty warm in there, I had to cool off" 

"It's freezing out here - It's only spring, Sam" 

"Are you chicken?" 

Blaine folded his arms self-consciously. Alcohol wasn't giving him courage or confidence this evening. Sam waded in the pool, registering Blaine's discontent, "Hey, I'm sorry - I didn't mean--" 

Blaine only shook his head, "You only live once, right?" 

And with that, Blaine was stripping off his clothes. He kicked off his shoes and peeled off his socks, carefully placing them inside of the insoles. After his jacket and button up came off, he felt his heart quicken as he felt eyes on him. Sam was watching him with intensity. Before he could regret his decision, he hoisted his shirt up over his head. The cold air breathed across his boiling skin. Blaine hadn't noticed how hot the alcohol had made him. With seemingly the worst part out of the way, he pulled off his pants.  

"It's now or never," Sam said, egging him on. Blaine looked small standing in just his boxers. His feet quietly slapped the concrete as he made his way over to the pool's edge. Dipping a toe in, he instantly began having regrets. How had Sam stayed in the water for even this long?  

Blaine clenched his eyes closed and jumped into the water. As his body was swallowed by the frigid cold, panic raced through him. The cold seemed unbearable and felt as though it was pressing on his lungs. Blaine reached the surface and all but gasped for oxygen. As he shook off the water like a puppy, he could hear Sam laughing at his flailing.  

"It's freezing!" Blaine lamented, "I'm getting out." 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Sam said quickly, as he swam towards Blaine and caught him by the arm, "Just stay with me for a sec." 

Blaine turned to meet Sam's face, "I can't, I'm too cold" 

"You just have to warm up," Sam said, flashing that perfect toothy grin. Blaine felt fingers on his stomach and instantly began to writhe. 

"No, Sam, Don't! I hate," but Blaine's pleas were cut off by Sam's wriggling hands. He kicked and flailed to try and escape Sam's grasp, to no avail. Blaine wanted to cry. Blaine wanted to puke. He couldn't handle the cold - and the alcohol - and the jealousy of of seeing how Kurt interacted with Finn - and Sam tickling him. It was too much. Somewhere in his laughing fit, he was able to muster enough strength to push Sam away. 

"Fuck off," Blaine said out loud. Shit. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. But fuck it was cold. His teeth were chattering as he stared at Sam. 

Sam swam back to Blaine calmly. Not seeming cold. Not seeming drunk. Just heavy breathing that matched Blaine's. They were inches apart, just staring at each other. The moonlight beamed on them and it barely flashed across Sam's eyes before Blaine's lips were covered. Sam was warm. He tasted of whiskey and coke.  

The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Blaine pulled off, finally realizing what was going on, "Sam, what are you doing?"

"Just doing what you want…", Sam said. 

Blaine gasped as he felt Sam's hand over his boxers and grabbing him firmly - only whimpering as the gasp left him. He didn't feel cold anymore. Blaine felt Sam's touch and only his touch. Sam's mouth had closed upon his again and he felt absolutely powerless to stop it. Sam's chest pressed into his, providing him warmth and while one of Sam's hand was occupied with his pleasure, the other hand seemed occupied with pulling firmly on the hair on the back of his head. 

 The power devoured him. He let Sam take control. He couldn't control the alcohol. He couldn't control Kurt and Finn. He couldn't control the bullies who inevitably led him to Dalton - it was time for someone to take control for him. To care about him for once. Sam moved from over his boxers to inside through that silly opening that seemed to not have any purpose until now.  

His breath quickened as Sam's pace did. Blaine couldn't keep his lips locking onto Sam's any longer, instead laying his head on Sam's shoulder - Sam took this opportunity to kiss his exposed neck, licking occasionally to feel the texture of his skin on his tongue. Blaine bucked his hips and felt his energy culminating in his groin. 

"…Sam…," He whimpered, but Sam didn't waver, driving Blaine over the edge. Blaine writhed as pleasure coursed through him and into Sam's hand - All he could do was bite into Sam's shoulder to stifle the moans trying to escape his mouth. 

As his pleasure calmed, Blaine caught his breath and the cold set in again. Neither said a word as they got out of the pool - Sam taking him by the hand, led him through the moonlight, into the house and through the darkness to the bathroom. Sam closed the bathroom door and grabbed the towels hanging neatly from the rack on the wall.  

Blaine let himself be toweled off, as he asked through chattered teeth, "…What was that about?" 

Sam laughed quietly to himself. 

"…What?", Blaine asked defensively.  

"You used to look at me that way." 

Blaine wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if it was his imagination. 

"The way you look at Kurt - You looked at me like that before you transferred to Dalton."  

"Sam… I…" Blaine started. 

"I'm not blind, Blaine - If I didn't feel anything, I wouldn't have done it." 

Blaine pursed his lips; it made him look younger, "What about Santana?" 

"What about Kurt?," Sam retorted, "You could be happy with him." 

"…I could be happy with you," Blaine responded quietly. 

Sam bent down to be eye level with Blaine, "…could you? Why didn't you make a move back at school?" 

"Sam, my life was already made hell by guys who hated who I was - I wasn't about to make it worse by hitting on someone who could just add onto that." 

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," Sam said, the hurt easily registered in his voice. Sam turned on his heel, dropping the towel as he left the bathroom. 

Blaine followed quickly, matching his pace but still behind, "Sam, wait, you don't know what it was like for me. I hated my life. My parents forced me to go to school everyday." 

"Maybe I could've been a reason to go," Sam said, rounding a corner, back out to the pool. Sam gathered his clothes and began lazily putting them back on. 

"And how was I supposed to know you liked me? You're not exactly wearing a sign on your forehead," Blaine said, following suit, "I transferred because I couldn't handle it anymore." 

"It didn't matter who you or what you could've been leaving behind," Sam said, putting on his belt and walking toward the door, "…I was going to ask you out the day you transferred. I saw you walk out the door and you didn't look back." 

"If I would've known -" 

"Forget it, Blaine," Sam spat, "Let's just chalk this up to alcohol and regret. Just forget this happened." 

Sam went inside and Blaine could see him walk through the kitchen and down the stairs. Blaine felt hollow - He didn't have the energy to cry. Or to be upset about this anymore. About making a choice that was better for him. After taking a moment for his breath to steady itself he walked the path Sam did earlier. Through the kitchen, down the stairs when he got attacked by Rachel at the bottom. 

"Blainey-poo! Where have you been? We're going to play Spin the Bottle again, I was thinking you can lip lock with me like earlier." - They clearly had not stopped drinking since they went upstairs. Blaine just wanted to go home. 

He reluctantly sat in the circle, everyone taking turns locking lips. Guys with girls, Girls with girls. It didn't matter. Blaine was all but sobered up by now. Frustrated. 

Finn spun the bottle and as it rotated endlessly, it seemingly stopped cold on Kurt. Blaine's eyes widened and Sam, who was on the opposite side of the circle stared intently into the brunette's face. Finn balked and whined about how he couldn't kiss a guy. Especially not his step-brother. 

But Santana flipped him shit - If she 'had' to kiss Brittany, he sure as hell had to kiss Kurt. Blaine could feel his blood rise as Finn finally relented. Kurt and Finn leaned closer together until their lips met and Blaine saw any chance of love melt away just as Kurt's posture was doing now. The kiss only lasted ten seconds - the room so quiet that breathing sounded like a whirlwind. The ten seconds felt like an eternity - an eternity filled with the epiphany that Sam was right.  

That in the end, it comes down to him and Sam.  

Blaine had begun to like Kurt because it was possible. It was possible to love him and be loved in return. He couldn't get hurt or pushed around - Kurt wasn't like those bullies or the potential to love and not have it returned. Blaine wasn't sure if Sam loved him - but Sam felt something. And that was enough. 

Blaine jumped the circle, took the bottle with his hand and with determination in his eyes, spun it with all of his heart. As it spun, Rachel's eyes lit up, while Kurt just seemed dazed. As the bottle began to slow down, everyone became fixated on it. As it came to a stop pointing across from Blaine, silence overtook the room.  

Blaine smiled at Sam. Sam smiled back.


End file.
